Que seja eterno enquanto dure
by Lika Tesamma
Summary: Hermione e Rony têm problemas no casamento. Será que um amor adolescente é capaz de resistir as diferenças, ou há uma chance para um eterno apaixonado.


Itens:

Quadribol

Largo Grimmauld

Sussurros

Arranhões

Jantar (comida ruim, alguém fala que a comida está ruim)

Lágrimas

Aliança

QUE SEJA ETERNO ENQUANTO DURE

i Lembro-me como se fosse ontem. Lembro-me de como era seu vestido, de seus olhos brilhantes, seu sorriso largo, enfim. Lembro-me de cada detalhe daquele dia, principalmente da vontade louca de estar ali ao lado dela, recebendo-a no altar, segurando sua mão delicada para depois colocar em seu dedo a aliança, que seria o símbolo mais puro de todo meu amor, de tudo que eu sentia por ela, e de toda vontade de ficar com ela para o resto da minha vida, mas afinal de contas eu era apenas um convidado.

Estava sentado na quarta fileira, do lado dos parentes do noivo, Rony Weasley. Sentia-me bem entre eles. Os Weasley sempre me fizeram sentir em casa e eu realmente gostava de Rony. Eu o achava um bom sujeito, rapaz de fibra, de coragem, muito leal, mas naquele dia não podia deixar de sentir um sentimento feio por ele. Uma inveja, uma inveja muito ruim. Mas afinal ele era amigo de meu afilhado, havia ajudado Harry em todos aqueles anos em que eu estive ausente, havia sido para Harry o irmão que James e Lily não tiveram tempo de lhe dar, mas ele estava se casando com a mulher que eu amava. A única que me fez sentir vontade de deixar de ser um maroto, mesmo que já não tivesse mais idade para sê-lo, a única que me fez sentir vontade de me assentar, formar uma família, pertencer a uma só mulher. Mas ela também era amiga do meu afilhado, também era como a irmã que ele não teve, tinha idade para ser minha filha, mas era uma mulher. Uma mulher atraente, inteligente, meiga e, acima de tudo, uma mulher que, aos poucos, foi me conquistando. Deixando de ser a amiguinha de Harry para se tornar a mulher que freqüentava meus sonhos mais delirantes e mais condenáveis, porque eu sempre achei errado aquele sentimento que crescia em mim a cada dia.

Eu sabia que ela era feliz. Certa vez Harry havia comentado comigo, antes mesmo de seus amigos começarem a sair, que achava que Rony e Hermione estavam se gostando e que tinha medo que isso pudesse de alguma forma atrapalhar a amizade deles. Na época eu ainda via Hermione como uma menina, uma garota de 16 anos, mas quando a guerra realmente estourou, depois que Dumbledore foi morto e Hogwarts não reabriu, eu comecei a notar que Hermione não tinha nada de menina. Era uma mulher, uma mulher ajuizada, mas que às vezes se perdia em sua luxúria. Quantas vezes não a surpreendi aos amassos com Rony nos corredores da Ordem. Principalmente quando ele voltava de alguma missão depois de semanas fora. Foi numa dessas vezes, quando cheguei no momento exato em que Rony a sentava sobre a mesa de canto no corredor e passeava suas mãos gulosas sobre ela, que eu notei que ela não era mais a amiguinha de Harry Potter. Eu não fiquei lá para assistir o que aconteceu depois, não era do meu feitio ficar espiando casais apaixonados, mas a partir daquele dia Hermione começou a me perturbar em meus sonhos. Foi inevitável.

Já faz cinco anos que Hermione e Rony estão casados. Nesse meio tempo eu tentei esquecê-la nos braços de outras mulheres. Tinha sucesso durante algumas horas, durante as horas de prazer que elas me proporcionavam, mas quando voltava para o Largo Grimmauld e dava de cara com Harry e Gina conversando apaixonados na sala, fazendo planos para o casamento, que acontecera um ano depois do casamento de Hermione, depois que Gina se formou na Escola Superior de Magia e Bruxaria, eu me sentia vazio novamente, e pensava nela, e na falta que sentia de alguém que me esperasse em casa, tão ansiosamente quanto Gina esperava Harry, e não alguém com quem me divertir por uma noite apenas.

Com o tempo, esse sentimento foi esfriando, foi diminuindo, mas não sumiu completamente. Gina e Harry se casaram e vieram morar na mansão Black. Fiz questão disso. Gina estava acostumada a morar numa casa cheia e Harry gostava de minha companhia. De qualquer modo, éramos apenas os três, eles mal me viam porque eu quase não parava em casa. Eu não precisava trabalhar porque tinha uma pequena fortuna guardada nos cofres de Gringotes que foi liberada depois que eu provei minha inocência, então saía para gastá-la. Saía para aproveitar a liberdade devolvida e a juventude que eu sentia recuperada dentro de mim.

Pouco tempo depois de casados vieram os filhos, que eu vejo como netos, e adoro isso. Leon, o mais velho, é uma cópia exata de James! Os mesmos cabelos bagunçados, o mesmo ar peralta, os mesmos olhos escuros. Claire lembra um pouco Lily, principalmente porque herdou os cabelos ruivos da mãe e os olhos verdes do pai. Ela vai dar trabalho quando crescer. Harry vai ter que ficar de olho nos urubus que a rondarão quando for para Hogwarts.

Hermione e Rony ainda não tinham filhos. Isso me dava uma sensação estranha de alívio, que logo era massacrada pela minha consciência que gritava para eu deixar de ser bobo. Ela freqüentava muito a nossa casa, ela e Rony, claro. Eles são padrinhos de Leon, estão sempre por lá. O que contribuía para a minha afeição não se extinguir por completo. Tenho que dizer que ela ficava cada dia mais bonita, cada dia mais perfeita. Mas era Rony quem aproveita essa perfeição, não eu. Já estava acostumado a vê-los em casa e ser tratado como um tio, embora, graças a Deus, eles nunca tenham me chamado desse modo. Entretanto, ser chamado de avô na frente de Hermione ainda me incomoda profundamente. Enfim, já havia perdido as esperanças, mas as coisas pareceram mudar certo dia. Ou já vinham mudando há muito tempo, só que eu não percebera.

Harry, Leon, Claire e eu havíamos saído cedo naquele dia. Fomos até o Ministério da Magia para renovar nossas licenças de aparatação. No mesmo departamento que o nosso encontramos Rony. A essa altura eu já havia voltado a vê-lo como melhor amigo de Harry, e não como meu rival. Eu confesso que tive esperanças de que Hermione estivesse com ele, mas ela não estava. Voltei para casa antes deles porque ia sair mais tarde, com uma amiga, e eles queriam continuar o passeio que demos depois de regularizar nossa situação. Entrei em casa pela cozinha, porque havia sujado meus sapatos numa poça de lama e não queria ouvir Monstro reclamando que eu havia sujado o tapete de entrada. Assim que abri a porta ouvi a voz dela e fiquei petrificado. Parei para escutá-la. Não que eu quisesse bisbilhotar, só queria ouvir a voz dela...

Eu não sei o que fazer, Gina...

É mesmo uma pena, Hermione... Eu sempre achei que vocês se amassem tanto!

E tenho certeza de que nos amávamos, mas as coisas mudaram muito. Rony não é mais o mesmo. Tornou-se tão ambicioso, não tem mais tempo para nada. Só quer saber de quadribol, quadribol, quadribol! Se antes eu já não ligava para esse jogo, agora é que eu não gosto mesmo!

Mas você já sabia que ele adorava quadribol quando começaram a namorar e ele já era jogador quando vocês se casaram! – tentou.

O problema não é ele jogar, o problema é essa fissura dele! Ele mal pára em casa por causa dos jogos! E essa história do contrato dele estar acabando. Ele está alucinado com a possibilidade de aumentarem o salário dele. Eu entendo que ele queira ter uma vida mais confortável, entendo que ele queira provar o quanto é bom, mas... Eu estou ficando de lado em tudo isso! – ela dizia com um toque de desespero na voz.

Vocês já conversaram sobre isso? – Gina perguntou preocupada.

Conversar? – Hermione perguntou irônica. – Quando foi que Rony e eu conversamos, me diga? Nem quando éramos apenas amigos!

Não é possível, Hermione! – Gina se indignou. – Naquela época vocês viviam se atacando porque não queriam admitir que se amavam, ninguém queria dar o braço a torcer primeiro, mas agora...

Agora nós brigamos porque continuamos não querendo baixar a cabeça um para o outro. Eu sei disso... – falou apoiando a cabeça pesadamente nas mãos, desolada. – E não é só isso... – ela sorriu triste. – Eu tinha outros planos para minha vida, sabe? Para essa etapa da minha vida... Queria filhos, mas o Rony diz que é melhor esperarmos, que ele não vai ter tempo para curtir um bebê agora porque anda muito ocupado...

i "Se fosse comigo já teríamos enchido a casa de filhos, Hermione!" /i – pensei comigo. Depois fiquei completamente constrangido com meu próprio pensamento: "fazer" um filho com a Hermione!

Mas ele tem razão, Mione...

Ele não quer ter filhos, Gina! Ele já me falou que gosta da casa vazia, só nós dois... Isso é só uma desculpa. Eu me sentiria muito melhor se ele fosse honesto comigo para variar.

Ai, Mione... Eu não sei nem o que dizer... – falou desanimada. – Vocês estão juntos a tanto tempo... Deve ter alguma coisa que ainda mantenha vocês juntos...

Ah, tem! – falou Hermione entre irritada e divertida. – Nós nos damos muito bem quando não temos que conversar um com o outro sabe?

Gina a olhava confusa.

Na cama, por exemplo! – ela ficou meio vermelha. – Acho que estamos juntos até agora porque nossas brigas sempre acabam em pizza! Ou em sexo, se você preferir!

Gina riu do comentário – 'Eu também fui obrigado a rir naquela hora'. – Então está explicado! – ela falou controlando-se. – Não dá para dizer que vocês não sintam mais nada um pelo outro...

Nessa hora a porta se abriu e Harry, Rony e as crianças entraram em casa. Sem ter como disfarçar, voltei silenciosamente até a porta da cozinha e a bati, para que pensassem que eu tinha acabado de chegar.

Tia Mi!!! – ouvi Claire gritar.

Madrinha! – Leon gritou em seguida.

Como vão meus amores! – ela falou com sua voz doce abraçando as crianças carinhosamente.

Olá! – falei entrando na sala displicente. – Hermione! Que coincidência! – dei-lhe um beijo no rosto e olhei em seguida para Rony, que parecia meio embaraçado.

Ué! Você está chegando agora? – Harry me perguntou.

Pois é... – respondi bem humorado. – Acabei me distraindo por aí. – eles me olharam desconfiados, mas não disseram nada.

Venha aqui, querido! Deixe-me te abraçar direito! – Hermione abriu os braços e abraçou Leon novamente, 'que inveja!' – Feliz aniversário Leon!

Obrigado, madrinha! – o menino respondeu radiante.

Olha só o que eu trouxe para você! – ela abriu a bolsa e tirou lá de dentro uma coisa muito laranja, que depois eu percebi que era um boné do Chudley Cannons.

Leon abriu o maior sorriso que eu já havia visto em seu rostinho danado: - Puxa, madrinha! Valeu mesmo! – ele admirava o boné todo rabiscado. Correu até o espelho do bar da sala e colocou-o na cabeça admirando-se. Depois se virou e perguntou: - Mas por que o boné estava com você se eu pedi ele para o meu padrinho?

Hermione olhou para Rony como se perguntasse o mesmo. Ele estava completamente corado agora e então eu percebi que definitivamente as coisas não iam bem. Hermione tirou-o da enrascada:

Ele ia trazer, mas sabe como ele é! Esqueceu o boné em casa... – sorriu para o menino.

Ah bom... Obrigado também, padrinho! – ele voltou e abraçou Rony pela cintura.

O tio Rony não falou parabéns para o Leon ainda... – Claire falou inocente.

Rony ficou mais vermelho ainda, mas se livrou sozinho: - Eu achei que ia ser uma surpresa! Eu ia trazer o boné mais tarde... – sorriu olhando para Hermione em desafio. – Mas já que eu me enganei... Parabéns Leon! – se agachou e abraçou também o garoto.

Bom... Acho que já está na hora de vocês tomarem um banho, que tal? – Gina falou levantando-se e estendendo a mão para as crianças. – E vocês dois também. Precisamos ser os primeiros a chegar ao salão de festas, hein? – ela sorriu e conduziu as crianças para o andar de cima.

Harry foi pegar uma bebida no bar, tive a impressão de que ele não queria deixar os amigos sozinhos, para que não começassem a brigar. Dei um tchauzinho descontraído e subi também, mas não o suficiente para que não pudesse ouvi-los lá de cima.

Você não me disse que ia renovar a sua licença, Ronald? – ouvi-a perguntar nervosa.

E eu fui! Só que encontrei o Harry e o Sírius lá e aí saímos para levar as crianças ao parque! Você não diz que eu dou pouca atenção a eles?!

Quer dizer que se eu estivesse em casa ficaria te esperando até agora, sem nenhuma notícia sua?

Se você estivesse em casa eu teria voltado, ou pelo menos te avisado, Hermione, mas você me avisou que ia sair! Aliás... – ele diminuiu um pouco o tom, mas eu ainda conseguia escutar. – Onde você conseguiu aquele boné do Cannons? Não me lembro de tê-lo trazido para casa!

E não trouxe mesmo, não é? Você nem ao menos se lembrou que hoje era aniversário do seu afilhado, mas eu já imaginava isso! Pedi ao O'Neil. – Imagino que seja algum colega de Rony – para conseguir um para mim! Sugiro que quando você tiver um tempo coloque o seu autógrafo também no boné, porque é o único que está faltando!

Você tem ficado muito amiga do O'Neil, não é? – 'meu sangue ferveu com tamanha acusação.'

Hei, vocês dois! – Harry interferiu. – Parem com isso, ok? Vão lavar roupa suja em casa!

Ouvi passos nervosos e então Hermione falou: - Você tem razão, Harry! Eu vou mesmo para casa! Tenho uma festa para ir! Por acaso você se lembra, Rony?! Até mais tarde, Harry!

Espera Her... – mas ele não teve tempo. Ela aparatou assim que se despediu. Ele aparatou logo atrás.

Meu coração se encheu de uma esperança teimosa, embora eu insistisse comigo mesmo que, conforme Hermione mesmo disse, seria muito provável que aquela briga terminasse na cama, reconciliando-os antes de ir para a festa de Leon. Se eles transaram ou não antes da festa, eu não fiquei sabendo, mas com certeza as coisas tinham se ajeitado. Os dois chegaram juntos ao salão, embora ficassem em grupos separados, depois foram embora juntos também, de mãos dadas. Não tinha jeito. Eles não se divorciariam, mas desde aquele dia algo como uma brisa suave num dia escaldante não sai de meu peito. Tanto que pela primeira vez resolvi colocar minhas angústias num pedaço de papel... /i 

Algumas pancadinhas na porta fizeram Sírius interromper a escrita: - Sim? – ele perguntou.

Papai mandou te chamar, vovô! – Claire falou pendurada na maçaneta da porta. – Já estamos de saída!

Obrigado, pequenina. Já estou indo...

Ela sorriu e fechou a porta novamente. Sírius voltou-se mais uma vez para a folha.

Só para não perder o fio da meada, faz um mês que esse episódio aconteceu. Harry e os outros estão de férias e todos vamos viajar juntos. Hermione também vai... Vamos passar três semanas inteiras trancafiados na mesma casa, como nos velhos tempos. Foi por isso que resolvi extravasar o que sentia nesta folha de papel, ou explodiria de expectativa. Agora acho melhor ir, ou virão me chamar de novo, e eu não quero correr o risco de que Harry saiba que eu agora tenho um "diário". Aliás, nem sei se posso chamar de diário já que é a primeira vez que escrevo e, definitivamente, já estou me cansando. Bem... Lá vou eu então... Seja o que Deus quiser...

hr 

Sirius deixou de lado sua apreensão assim que eles chegaram na casa em que passariam as férias. A viagem não foi muito confortável, viajaram de chave de portal, mas as crianças adoraram e suas caras contentes quando se estabacaram no chão fofo de grama da casa de campo valeu o sacrifício.

A casa era grande, costumava ser alugada no final do ano por famílias que passariam o feriado juntas. Uma chácara com muitas árvores, um riacho que passava calmamente atrás da casa, convidando alguns animais selvagens de pequeno porte a se achegarem. As crianças não demoraram a largar suas mochilas logo na entrada e foram para os fundos correr atrás dos coelhos e esquilos que vinham observar o movimento.

Não demorou nada até todos se acostumarem e se espalharem para explorar o lugar. A primeira visita feita foi ao riacho. As crianças queriam a qualquer custo mergulhar em suas águas rasas. Harry e Gina não tiveram outra alternativa se não acompanhá-los. Como o dia parecia realmente propício para um banho de rio, Hermione e Gina prepararam uma cesta de lanches, já que Lion e Claire insistiam que nas férias as comidas normais também precisavam descansar, e todos foram aproveitar o sol fraco, mas agradável para um banho ao ar livre.

Harry divertia-se brincando de tubarão com os filhos; Gina aproveitou para pegar uma corzinha, Rony atacava a cesta de lanches, a pretexto de afastar os bichos que possivelmente viessem atacá-la, Hermione tomava também um pouco de sol, distraída por um livro incrivelmente menor do que os que ela estava acostumada a ler e Sirius, bem... Sirius observava Hermione meio embasbacado. Era a primeira vez que ele a via em roupas de banho e estava realmente difícil não admirá-la agora.

Como que pressentindo que estava sendo observada, Hermione olhou para ele. Atrapalhado, ele apenas sorriu e voltou sua atenção aos netos, que agora agarravam o pescoço de Harry a pretexto de terem pescado o terrível tubarão. Sirius não pode deixar de rir da brincadeira. Hermione sorriu também observando as alegrias simples capazes de arrancar sorrisos de um homem que já havia sofrido tanto.

Foi Sirius quem a olhou dessa vez, percebendo a observação. Encabulada ela sorriu de volta, voltando ao livro, mas sem conseguir disfarçar o rubor que tomou conta de sua face e a sensação estranha que os olhos de Sirius causaram nela. Perdendo completamente a concentração no que lia, ela fechou o livro, olhou para o marido somente para surpreendê-lo estirado na grama, aparentemente tirando uma soneca, alheio ao resto do mundo, alheio a ela. Entediada, levantou-se da cadeira de praia, amarrou a tanga em volta da cintura e voltou-se para a entrada da casa.

Que foi Hermione? – Gina perguntou.

Nada... – ela respondeu com um sorriso singelo. – Acho que vou tomar um banho. Não gosto muito de sol...

Então ta... – Gina virou-se de bruços para bronzear as costas.

Hermione voltou-se para Rony, mas ele continuava na mesma posição que antes. Com um suspiro de desgosto ela continuou seu caminho.

Sírius conseguiu dominar a vontade de virar-se para vê-la se afastando. Ficou ansioso com a possibilidade de travar uma conversa a sós com ela, já que ela estava sozinha agora. Olhou para o afilhado e os netos, distraídos demais com a própria diversão, Gina estava com os olhos fechados, talvez tentando cochilar ao sol, Rony continuava dormindo. Por fim, achou que não teria nada demais se entrasse também.

Da porta da cozinha era possível ouvir o som do chuveiro ligado. Ele teve que se controlar para não começar a imaginar a cena lá dentro, para não tentar imaginar Hermione nua e sozinha. Por fim o som se interrompeu. Ele correu para sentar-se à mesa, conjurou um copo de água e ficou ali, torcendo para que ela resolvesse tomar ou comer alguma coisa.

Ao fim de 20 minutos, que mais pareceram uma eternidade, ela desceu, mas não foi até a cozinha. Passou direto pela sala e abriu a porta. Sirius achou que ela iria sair para caminhar, ou algo assim. Não resistiu a curiosidade e foi até lá. Não precisou muito para vê-la sentada no primeiro degrau, com a aliança nas mãos, girando-a displicente, admirando o nada. Ele tentou se aproximar, silenciosamente, mas não pode. Ela se virou e sorriu para ele.

Também cansou do sol, Sirius?

É... – ele respondeu confuso. – Acho que sim... – parou em pé ao lado dela. – Posso? – apontou o espaço ao lado.

Claro! – ela falou.

Ele se sentou e ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Seu cérebro trabalhando a fim de encontrar um bom assunto, mas todos que surgiam não pareciam bons o suficiente. Por fim ele fez a primeira pergunta que lhe veio a cabeça.

Quer dar uma volta, Hermione?

Ela estranhou a princípio, mas depois achou que seria uma boa idéia. – Por onde? – perguntou sorridente.

Sei lá... Tem muitos lugares a serem explorados nessa chácara, mas se quiser podemos ir até o povoado!

Então vamos ao povoado! Quero ver umas coisas e sei que eles não terão paciência para me acompanhar! Você vai assim mesmo? – ela perguntou já que ele estava apenas com um calção de banho.

Vou por apenas uma camiseta, se você não se importar...

Nem um pouco! – sorriu. – Espero aqui.

Ok! – Sírius correu para seu quarto com o coração a mil. Sentia-se como um adolescente, e se achou meio bobo com isso, mas depois apenas aproveitou a sensação. Em pouco tempo estava de volta.

Ele e Hermione foram andando mesmo. A cidade que visitavam era muito pequena, seria um desperdício de paisagem aparatar. O centro da cidade, que não se comparava nem de longe aos centros de cidade a que eles estavam acostumados, era muito curioso. Uma única rua, apinhada de lojas de souvenir, bares e cafés a alguns cantos, até um shopping, com seis ou sete lojinhas aconchegantes. Uma delas sem dúvida chamou a atenção de Hermione: uma livraria.

Eles passaram horas lá dentro, folheando e analisando cada livro. Sirius, apesar de concordar com os outros a respeito do interesse por livros, acompanhou-a sem reclamar, apenas feliz por tê-la a seu lado, sem aquele olhar triste que a pertencia nos últimos dias.

Por fim, quando já haviam visitado todas as lojas e Hermione comprado alguns livros de seu interesse, pararam para tomar um sorvete num daqueles estabelecimentos muito convidativos. Hermione, por costume, olhou o relógio.

Meu Deus! Olha as horas! – sorriu. – Acho melhor voltarmos, ou eles vão ficar preocupados!

Aposto como nem notaram que não estamos em casa! – Sírius debochou. – Quer dizer... O Rony com certeza vai sentir a sua falta, mas quanto a mim...

Hum... Na verdade acho que ele não notou mesmo... – observou menos animada.

Impossível... – Sírius sondou.

Ele não é muito atento, sabe?

Mas você é a esposa dele!

Parece que sim... Só falta ele se lembrar disso de vez em quando...

Sírius se sentiu mal por ter entrado nesse assunto de propósito. A nuvem cinzenta que rondava o semblante de Hermione voltando a pairar sobre ela.

Sirius?

Hum?

Por que você nunca se casou? – ela mudou a expressão. – Quer dizer, eu sei que você passou por maus bocados na época da guerra, mas já faz tanto tempo... Você nunca se apaixonou?

Ele ficou silencioso, pensando no que falaria, como explicaria o que o impedira de ser feliz.

Desculpe... – Hermione sussurrou.

Não... Eu só estava pensando no que responder... – ela o olhou, confusa. – Eu me apaixonei uma vez... – encarou-a. – Mas ela se casou com outro...

Oh... Sinto muito... – ela falou envergonhada por fazê-lo se lembrar da tal mulher. - Faz muito tempo?

Mais ou menos...

E você nunca se apaixonou de novo?

Eu nunca tinha me apaixonado antes dela. – ele sorriu. – E acho que não vai acontecer de novo... O que eu sinto por ela é especial, entende?

Entendo... Quer dizer que você ainda a ama?

Muito! – respondeu.

E por que você não lutou por ela? – pareceu indignada.

Eu não teria a menor chance! – riu debochando de si mesmo.

Como não? Você é um homem incrível, Sirius! Passou por tanta coisa e nunca desistiu. Levantou a cabeça e seguiu em frente! – ela o encorajava.

É mais complicado que isso, Hermione. Tenho certeza que ela me admirava muito, mas estava muito apaixonada pelo outro... E eu já era muito velho!

Velho?! – ela sorriu. – Eu acho que você ainda está ótimo!

Acha mesmo?! – ele se animou.

Ela riu encabulada: - Hum... Acho. – voltou sua atenção para o sorvete. – Mas se ela já está casada a coisa complica...

Talvez não... – ela olhou intrigada. – Quem sabe ela ainda desista dele e comece a me notar? Eu vou estar esperando...

Não sei até que ponto vale a pena esperar pelo que queremos... – ela ficou cabisbaixa. – Começo mesmo a achar que temos que fazer por onde, sabe?

Você está falando do que exatamente?

Nada, não... Bobagens...

Tem a ver com o Rony?

Ela o olhou, espantada. Ele sorriu amigavelmente, ela sorriu também: - É tão visível assim?

Na verdade é... – ele se inclinou para frente. – Se você não está mais feliz, Hermione, por que não acaba logo com isso? Você é jovem, ele também... Não seria melhor resolver isso logo, antes que a situação acabe até com a amizade que existia entre vocês antes do casamento? – ele segurou as mãos dela. – Talvez ainda haja tempo para você começar de novo... Com outro homem...

De repente a ficha caiu. Hermione soltou-se das mãos dele, abriu a bolsa a procura de trocados para pagar o sorvete e falou: - Acho melhor irmos andando, Sírius. Vai ficar tarde e nós nem avisamos que íamos sair.

Pode deixar... – ele se levantou arrependido por ter sido tão direto. – Eu pago...

Tudo bem... – ela jogou algumas moedas sobre a mesa, pegou a sacola com os livros e saiu da sorveteria meio atordoada.

Os dois seguiram o curto caminho de volta a chácara, muito quietos. Hermione sem coragem de puxar assunto, na verdade tendo a certeza de que era melhor não fazê-lo. Sírius vinha um pouco mais calmo, aliviado por ter finalmente externado seus sentimentos, mas preocupado com a possibilidade de afastá-la de vez.

Olha eles ali, pai! – a voz ainda aguda de Leon chamou a atenção dos dois que caminhavam de cabeça baixa.

Mas onde foi que vocês se meteram? – Harry perguntou.

Nós nos cansamos de torrar ao sol! – Sirius respondeu divertido. – Fomos dar uma volta pelo povoado. Muito interessante o lugar, sabia? – ele falou sem nem ao menos parar. Entrou na casa e sumiu de vista.

Que é isso aí? – Harry perguntou apontando para a sacola que ela carregava.

Alguns livros... – respondeu evasiva. – Tem uma loja bem interessante no povoado.

Hum...

Eu vou guardar essas coisas... – ela passou por ele. – E o Rony?

Não sei... Acho que ainda está lá nos fundos. Vassoura, suponho...

Hermione bufou de irritação, mas resolveu não fazer caso. Foi até o quarto guardar suas compras. Fechou a porta com um pouco mais de força do que pretendia. Jogou os livros de qualquer maneira em cima da cama e se pôs a pensar no que percebera naquela tarde. Pensou nos sinais que tivera durante aqueles anos, mas que sempre interpretou como um carinho paterno, embora ser observada por ele às vezes lhe causasse uma sensação estranha.

Não faz o menor sentido... – pensou alto.

O que não faz sentido? – Rony perguntou de repente.

Que susto, Rony! – ela se virou para a porta bruscamente. – Cansou da vassoura, é?! – perguntou vendo-o guardar com carinho sua vassoura de estimação. Recusava-se a admitir, mas sentia ciúme daquele objeto.

Cansei... – respondeu apenas, sabendo que o assunto sempre culminava numa discussão. – Onde você e o Sírius foram? – perguntou severo.

Fomos dar uma volta... – falou displicente, seguindo até a mala, que ainda não havia sido desfeita, para colocar uma roupa mais confortável.

Você podia, pelo menos, ter avisado... – reclamou.

Decidimos de última hora... E depois você parecia tão satisfeito dormindo sob o sol que eu não quis incomodar... – ela já tirara a camisa.

Sei! E aí preferiu sair sozinha com ele?

Hermione escondeu um sorriso divertido. – E o que tem isso?! – virou-se de frente, desafiadora.

Não tem nada de mais! – ele respondeu fingindo não ligar. Ela se virou novamente e tirou o short também. – Só não quero você sozinha por aí com outro homem! – falou macio, abraçando-a de surpresa.

Como você é bobo, Rony! – ela não resistiu e sorriu, contente por ter despertado o que quer que fosse nele.

Sou mesmo... – ele concordou beijando o pescoço dela, passeando uma das mãos pelo corpo descoberto.

Pára com isso Rony... – ela pediu.

Por que? – ele começava a desatar o sutiã dela.

Você não pode consertar as nossas diferenças me levando para cama toda vez que começamos uma discussão! – ela virou-se de frente, tentando impedi-lo de soltar a peça de roupa, mas era tarde demais, o sutiã soltou-se por seus braços.

Rony sorriu: - Não sei por quê! – e foi na direção dela, encurralando-a entre a cômoda e seu corpo que já dava sinais de "animação". – Na verdade eu nem notei que estávamos discutindo!

Você nunca nota nada, não é?! – ela falou tentando impedi-lo de beijá-la.

Eu noto como você fica linda quando está brava! – escorregou a mão pelo lado do corpo dela enroscando a calcinha e baixando-a aos poucos.

Pára, Rony... – ela pediu já sem muita convicção. – Por que você sempre faz isso?

Porque você gosta! – ele sorriu e alcançou os lábios dela, que resolveu se entregar aos carinhos dele.

hr 

Mais uma vez tudo acabou em pizza?

Hermione virou-se assustada, quase engasgando com a água que bebia: - O que?

Você e o Rony?

Você andou escutando minhas conversas, Sirius?

Desculpe... – ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se. – Não pude evitar... Fiquei feliz em ouvir sua voz e quis aproveitar um pouco o som. Não tive intenção de bisbilhotar.

Eu vou voltar para cama... Boa noite... – deixou o copo sobre a mesa e saiu.

Se você ainda tem alguma dúvida, saiba que a mulher de quem eu falava era você mesma... – disse de uma vez. Levantou-se para encará-la.

Eu sinto muito, Sírius... Você sabe que eu sou cas...

Mas não é feliz! – ele se aproximou. – Pelo menos não é mais...

Como você pode saber? – ela desafiou.

Seus olhos são um livro aberto, Hermione... Você nunca conseguiu esconder o que sentia... Desde garota você é assim... – ele sorriu.

Silêncio.

Por que você não se dá uma chance? Por que não me dá uma chance?

Eu nunca imaginei que você pudesse ser tão direto. – ela falou um pouco incomodada.

Eu não sou mais criança, nem mesmo um jovem. Eu não posso mais ficar perdendo tempo com inseguranças, com o medo de levar um fora... – ele se aproximou mais.

Sírius... Eu sempre te vi como... Como o padrinho do Harry, sabe? É difícil imaginar que todo esse tempo você... Nutria algum sentimento por mim...

Foi por isso que eu não te disse nada... Você era apenas uma garota quando eu já começava a te ver como mulher... - ele a olhou de cima a baixo, involuntariamente. Hermione sentiu-se constrangida com o olhar dele. – E estava apaixonada... Apaixonada por alguém da mesma idade que você, alguém que eu julgava ser mais certo que eu...

O que foi que mudou então? – ela perguntou afastando-se um pouco dele e cruzando os braços a frente do corpo tentando disfarçar a semitransparência da camisola que usava.

Mudou que antes você estava feliz, e eu me sentia bem em te ver daquele jeito, embora por dentro tivesse vontade de ser eu a te proporcionar isso. Mas agora as coisas mudaram. Você não é mais feliz com o Rony e não pode esconder isso!

Todos os casais passam por um momento desses, Sírius! Eu não posso abrir mão de um casamento logo na primeira crise!

Concordo... – ele se apoiou na mesa. – Você tem razão, Hermione. Desculpe-me por te colocar nessa situação, mas eu achei que... Achei que de repente você... Esqueça... – ele sorriu e foi em direção a porta que dava para a sala. – Boa noite, e me desculpe, ok?

Hermione ainda ficou um tempo na cozinha. Estava desconcertada com mais aquela revelação. A princípio ela achou que tivesse sido apenas coisa de sua cabeça, mas depois desse encontro ela teve certeza de que estivera certa.

Foi inevitável, no dia seguinte, ficar encabulada na presença de Sírius. Era estranho para ela saber que um homem que tinha idade para ser seu pai estava, na verdade, apaixonado. Ainda mais Sírius, com quem ela conviveu durante anos, praticamente morando na mesma casa na época da guerra.

Da mesma maneira foi impossível não pensar na possibilidade de se envolver com ele. Sem perceber ela se pegava imaginando como seria sua vida ao lado dele, não tinha como não fazer comparações. De vez em quando ela se perdia observando-o enquanto ele brincava com os netos, começou a prestar mais atenção as conversas que ele travava com Harry e Rony, mesmo quando o assunto era quadribol. Começou a reparar, inclusive, que Sírius não aparentava ter a idade que realmente tinha, apesar dos anos que passou injustamente aprisionado. O fim da guerra devolvera a ele a juventude da alma e do corpo. Sim! Ela tinha que admitir, do corpo também.

Puxa vida, eu não acredito! – a voz de Rony a despertou de seus devaneios. Ela não tinha nem ao menos percebido que uma coruja adentrara a cozinha e deixara uma carta para ele.

Que foi? – Harry perguntou.

Acho que vou ter que encurtar minhas férias...

Como assim, Rony?! – Gina perguntou.

O Cannons foi convidado para participar de um campeonato beneficente! Droga!

Ah, não tio Rony! – Claire falou. – Pede para o seu patrão para você não ir!

Ele sorriu.

É tio! Olha a cara da tia Mione! Ela vai ficar triste! – Leon completou.

Otimismo de vocês, crianças! Ela vai ficar é brava! – ele guardou a carta e encarou a esposa.

O que é otimismo? – Claire perguntou, mas ninguém lhe deu atenção.

Hermione voltou a saborear sua comida, embora ela agora não tivesse mais um sabor tão bom.

Mione, eu...

Eu sei, Rony... É o seu trabalho... Sempre o seu trabalho! – ela largou o garfo, sorriu infeliz. – E eu que sempre tomei o cuidado de não ser a workaholic nesse casamento!

Mas Mione eu...

Eu já entendi! Vamos continuar jantando, conversamos depois! – ela gesticulou para mostrar as caras assustadas das crianças.

Era óbvio o que viria agora. Todos na casa já haviam percebido, até as crianças. Rony e Hermione discutiriam novamente, dessa vez por um motivo que até Harry e Gina tinham que concordar ser justo. O único que não se importava com o motivo da briga era Sírius. Ele queria mais é que eles brigassem mesmo. Era horrível pensar isso, mas era mais forte que ele. Apenas uma briga entre os dois poderia aproximá-lo de Hermione, e era para isso que ele ia torcer.

Era só o que me faltava, Rony! Eu achei que teríamos pelo menos essas três semanas para nós! – falou com raiva ao entrar no quarto.

Não são bem para nós, não é! A casa está cheia, nós nem estamos sozinhos! – ele entrou em seguida, fechando a porta.

Que bom, não é? Por que se estivéssemos eu terminaria as minhas férias sozinha! – ela se virou muito brava.

Hermione, também não é assim! – ele abriu os braços, inconformado.

É exatamente assim, Ronald! Você é viciado no seu trabalho! O quadribol passou a fazer parte da nossa vida conjugal! Você dá mais atenção aos seus colegas de trabalho, a sua vassoura, do que a mim! Eu estou cansada disso!

Isso não é verdade, Hermione! Você sabe que eu adoro você! – ele tentou.

Só isso? – ela cruzou os braços esperando por uma resposta.

Como assim? – ele ficou confuso.

Sabe há quanto tempo você não diz que me ama?

Mione...

É verdade... Eu não me sinto mais amada, Rony! Eu me sinto muito desejada, sim, o que não é ruim! Mas amor? Onde foi parar aquele amor que nos uniu durante a guerra? Onde ele foi parar depois que finalmente nos casamos?

Hermione eu ainda te amo! – disse um tanto impaciente.

Não ama, Rony... Não como antes... E eu sinto falta disso, sabe? Sinto falta de me achar importante para alguém, mesmo quando estou vestida!

Não fala assim, Mione...

Quando você vai? – ela sentou-se na cama desanimada.

Amanhã cedo... – ele encostou-se à cômoda em frente a cama. – Mas eu não queria ir brigado com você... – ele se aproximou dela, agachando-se na sua frente.

Eu estou com sono, Rony... – ela disse apenas.

Ok... – ele se levantou e saiu do quarto. Ainda olhou para ela antes de sair, mas não teve ânimo de dizer nada. Na verdade não sabia o que deveria dizer.

Hermione desistiu de se martirizar com o caso. Já estava acostumada. Na verdade já estava achando estranho Rony ter passado duas semanas inteiras longe do time. Triste, ela tirou o robe, foi até seu lado da cama e se deitou. Ainda ficou um tempo acordada, refletindo sobre sua vida. Pensando sobre a decisão que pairava em seu coração nos últimos meses, mas que ela não tinha coragem de tomar. Finalmente adormeceu.

hr 

Um arrepio passou por seu corpo quando sentiu uma mão em sua cintura. Sentiu-se naquele instante estranho em que não se sabe se está sonhando ainda ou se já acordou.

Hermione? – alguém lhe chamava sussurrante. – Eu queria te pedir desculpas... – ele se aproximava mais do corpo dela, podia sentir seu calor.

Está tudo bem... – respondeu ainda sonolenta.

Mesmo?

Está... – ela se virou para olhá-lo, mas não enxergava direito por causa da penumbra no quarto.

Que bom... – ele tomou os lábios dela num beijo caloroso, ao qual ela correspondeu completamente.

Sentiu as mãos dele forçarem delicadamente seu corpo a se endireitar na cama. Passou as mãos pelo pescoço dele e uma das pernas em torno de seu corpo. Sentiu o peso dele sobre o seu, o calor correr dele para si. Puxou-o para outro beijo. Mais ardente, mais urgente que antes.

Ele afastou-se para olhá-la, ela mantinha os olhos fechados, mas sorria. Ele correu uma das mãos pelo corpo dela, parou sobre um dos seios e ficou massageando-os. Sabia que ela era sensível ali. Beijou-lhe o pescoço, foi para o colo, afastando as alças da camisola dela. Ela arqueou o corpo, para facilitar a retirada da peça, ele baixou-a até a cintura e subiu as mãos de volta aos seios dela, depois substituiu uma delas pelos lábios, arrancando sussurros de prazer ao fazê-la sentir a língua em seu mamilo.

Hermione mordia o lábio inferior, como fazia sempre que estava excitada. Agarrou os cabelos dele e os puxou um pouco quando o sentiu chupar de leve o outro mamilo. Sem resistir mais deslizou as mãos por suas costas até encontrar o cós da bermuda do pijama. Começou a baixá-la, tensa com a expectativa. Ele entendeu a deixa, e ajudou-a a retirar completamente a peça, para em seguida arrancar-lhe de uma vez só a camisola e a calcinha. Agora não havia mais nada que os impedisse.

Hermione sorriu ao vê-lo admirá-la, sentiu-se constrangida a princípio, mas depois gostou do efeito que causara, e que era muito perceptível no corpo dele.

Vem... – ela sussurrou. – Eu quero você...

Ele sorriu maroto e atendeu o pedido dela. Abaixou seu corpo sobre o dela e tomou-lhe os lábios, para logo depois penetrar o corpo dela, soltando também um gemido de prazer. Hermione enlaçou o corpo dele com as pernas, queria-o perto, queria-o dentro dela, não queria espaços entre os dois.

Ele se movimentava cada vez mais, incentivado pelos gemidos que ela soltava, cada vez mais descontrolados. Hermione se perdia naquele turbilhão de sensações. Nunca havia sentido nada igual, nunca podia imaginar que poderia ser tão bom. Ouvia-o gemer em seu ouvido e aquilo a encorajava a mover mais os quadris, do jeito que sabia que os homens gostavam, não que tivesse ampla experiência, Rony fora o único até então.

Ah Sírius... – ela deixou escapar, muito baixo porque não se sentia capaz de formar palavra nenhuma. Abriu os olhos, completamente tomada de prazer, queria ver o rosto dele se contorcer de prazer quando chegasse a hora, porque para ela já estava muito próxima. – Rony? – falou com a mesma dificuldade de formar palavras que antes. Toda onda de sensações se esvaindo, sendo substituída pelo sentimento de culpa.

Largou-se na cama quando se deu conta do que fizera. Tinha certeza de que estava com Sírius, tinha certeza de ter sussurrado o nome dele num momento de descontrole, mas aquele era Rony, seu marido.

i "Ele não ouviu..." /i – suspirou mais aliviada.

Ela ainda sentia o corpo dele, ainda sentia o peso dele, e em seu corpo ainda restava um pouco do desejo sentido a pouco, mas não havia mais clima. Hermione não impediu que ele continuasse, mas também não manifestou mais nenhuma reação, mas parecia que aquilo não o afetava, provavelmente ele nem percebeu.

O corpo dele estremeceu para logo em seguida largar-se em cima dela. Ele tinha acabado, já tinha satisfeito todo seu desejo e, provavelmente dormiria em paz achando que estava tudo resolvido, como sempre acontecia. Ele deitou-se ao lado dela sorrindo, tocou-lhe a face e a beijou. Ela retribuiu o beijo e o sorriso, mas virou-se de lado em seguida, ficando de costas para ele.

Ele ainda enlaçou-a pela cintura, aconchegando-se ao corpo dela depois de ajeitar as cobertas sobre os dois. Hermione sentiu-se péssima. Era a primeira vez que não sentia prazer com o marido, e tudo isso porque, na verdade, pensava em outro enquanto se entregava a ele. Fechou os olhos tentando não pensar, não se culpar. Adormeceu depois de um tempo, sentindo no dedo o incômodo da aliança.

hr 

Bom dia!

Bom dia... – respondeu desanimada.

E o Rony? – perguntou sentando-se ao lado dela e conjurando também uma xícara de chá para tomar.

Já foi... – respondeu sem vontade.

Está tudo bem com você? – ele perguntou.

Ela apenas sorriu para ele, mas sem olhá-lo realmente. As cenas do "sonho" que ela tivera na noite anterior ainda passeavam em sua mente, e essa lembrança ainda a deixava envergonhada.

Ele depositou a mão sobre a dela: - Hermione eu...

A gente vai ao carrossel primeiro!

Não! No carrinho!

Passos apressados foram ouvidos escada abaixo. Sírius soltou a mão de Hermione e sorriu ao ouvir a voz dos netos.

Diz para ele, vô! Nós vamos ao carrossel primeiro, não é?! – Claire perguntou pulando no colo do avô a mesa.

Carrossel é chato! É coisa para menininhas! – Leon respondeu sentando-se ao lado de Hermione.

Mas será possível! – Gina veio logo atrás, seguida por Harry. – Cumprimentem o avô e a tia de vocês!

Bom dia! – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Mas nós vamos ao carrinho, não é vô?!

Na hora decidimos... – ele respondeu apenas, colocando Claire na cadeira do lado.

Bom dia, Hermione. O Rony já foi? – Harry perguntou conjurando xícaras para os filhos enquanto Gina os servia de torradas e bolacha.

Já sim... Para quadribol ele acorda cedo! – respondeu meio azeda. Ninguém comentou nada.

Hum... Hermione? Eu vou levar as crianças ao parque hoje. Você não quer ir conosco? – Sírius perguntou sorridente.

Ao parque? – perguntou meio receosa. – Não sei...

Vamos! Vai ser divertido! – ele incentivou. – Gina e Harry não vão... – ele deu uma piscadela.

Não? – ela perguntou olhando para Gina. Entendeu do que se tratava quando a percebeu meio ruborizada.

Sírius! – ela ralhou. Harry apenas riu.

hr 

Quem olhasse de longe não saberia dizer se Hermione se divertia ou não. Ela mesclava momentos em que parecia totalmente tomada pela alegria de um passeio inocente ao lado de um amigo e duas crianças muito cheias de energia com outros em que ela parecia voltar ao seu estado normal, como quando as crianças iam a brinquedos que adultos não podiam freqüentar, e ficava completamente alheia a tudo a sua volta, perdida em pensamentos desagradáveis.

Um galeão pelos seus pensamentos... – ele se aproximou de Hermione encostada na cerca que delimitava o brinquedo. – Ou um algodão doce! – ele sorriu oferecendo-lhe o doce.

Não é nada de mais... – ela sorriu e aceitou um pouco do algodão.

Eu não gosto de te ver assim, Hermione. – ele se apoiou na cerca também. – Você sempre foi a mais segura de todos, mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis, mas agora parece que está desistindo de tudo!

Do que você está falando?

Olhe para você! Está desistindo das suas férias, de se divertir com seus sobrinhos, de aproveitar os bons momentos, e até da sua felicidade... Menos daquilo que está te fazendo perder todo resto...

Sírius, por favor!

Me desculpe... Eu não devia ter dito isso, mas... Você já ficou revoltada com alguma coisa? Sabe? Quando você vê alguém fazendo algo errado e sabe que se fosse você, faria bem melhor? Muito diferente!

Sírius...

Não precisa dizer nada, Hermione! Nem concordar... Eu só estou desabafando... Eu guardei esse sentimento por anos, porque achava que ele fosse o cara certo para você, mas agora eu vejo que não é e... E não posso fazer nada para mudar isso! A não ser continuar esperando... – ele a olhava intensamente.

Hermione podia sentir isso, mas não tinha coragem de olhá-lo. As sensações, os sentimentos estavam muito confusos. Decisões difíceis de tomar.

Mas eu acho que você também anda pensando no assunto, não é? – ele se aproximou mais dela. – Eu sei que está! Eu escutei, sem querer, você dizer isso para Gina, e já faz um bom tempo...

Ela tomou coragem para olhá-lo e se surpreendeu com a intensidade daquele olhar, com todo o sentimento que ele transparecia. Inconscientemente ela deixou os olhos e mirou a boca dele, que esboçava um pequeno sorriso, que ficava cada vez mais próximo. Eles se encararam novamente, os rostos muito próximos.

Sírius... – ela se afastou. – As crianças...

hr 

Hermione estava começando a achar que estava virando um zumbi. Há dias não conseguia dormir direito, apenas pensando, pensando e pensando. Numa daquelas noites em que a cama não parece nem um pouco atrativa ela resolveu ir a cozinha. A luz do luar que entrava pelo vitrô sobre a pia parecia ajudá-la a refletir.

Ouvi você abrir a porta... Fiquei na dúvida se deveria descer ou não... – sorriu.

Você está começando a me assustar Sírius... – ela também sorriu. – Como você sabia se era a minha ou de outro quarto? – ela puxou o robe à frente do corpo.

Acho que eu só esperava que fosse... – ele se aproximou. – Pensando?

Acho que é só o que eu faço ultimamente. Nem consigo dormir...

E você chegou a alguma conclusão? – perguntou tirando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela.

Hermione quis se afastar, mas não o fez, sem saber por que. – Já... – respondeu apenas.

E?

Quando o Rony voltar... Vou conversar com ele... Não agüento mais! – ela se afastou dele para pegar outro copo de água. Apoiou-se na pia, olhando a paisagem pelo vitrô da janela. – Por mais que eu tente... Eu não o amo mais... Já percebi isso...

Sírius se aproximou dela com um sorriso muito diferente dos que jamais havia dado nos últimos anos. – Você não sabe como eu fico contente com isso. – ele depositou as mãos na cintura dela.

Hermione se sobressaltou com aquele toque, mas não o afastou. Simplesmente não o queria longe. Ela não estava disposta a se separar por ele, mas por si mesma, mas não custava tentar algo novo, e Sírius a fazia sentir esse algo novo. Ela sorriu com as palavras dele, com a cara de pau dele. Virou-se, sentindo as mãos dele percorrerem a barriga e as costas conforme ela virava. Sorria.

Não estou fazendo isso por sua causa, sabia?

Mas já é alguma coisa... – ele se aproximou mais, sem medo da rejeição. – Eu costumava ser muito insistente... Acho que vou seguir o exemplo do James, sabe?

Já ouvi falar... – ela sorriu. – Você parece ter muita certeza de que vai dar certo!

Não custa tentar... – ele a puxou para mais perto.

Sírius... – ela tentou se afastar, mas sem muito empenho.

Se você soubesse como eu te desejo, Hermione... – ela sentiu-se ruborizar. – Como eu te amo... – sem aviso ele tomou os lábios dela num beijo urgente. O beijo que ele esperara dar a tanto tempo.

Hermione, embora insegura, não resistiu. Queria saber qual seria a sensação, queria comparar aquele beijo verdadeiro com o beijo que ela havia imaginado, e concluiu que era bem melhor. Mandando as favas as convenções, enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e aprofundou o beijo, deixando-se prensar contra a pia, deixando-se explorar pelas mãos dele.

Sírius já afastara o robe, seu corpo deixando transparecer tudo que ele sentia naquele momento, ao estar finalmente com a mulher de seus sonhos. Sem aviso segurou-a pelas pernas, levando-a para cima da mesa, sem se importar com o barulho das cadeiras arrastando para dar espaço a urgência dos dois.

Hermione nem sentia o que estava fazendo, não pensava no que estava fazendo, apenas fazia. Apenas obedecia a vontade de seu corpo, deliciando-se com o toque, agora delicado e paciente, de Sírius. Apenas quando sentiu a calcinha ser tirada de seu corpo foi que o aviso soou.

Sírius, não! – ela parou a mão dele bruscamente.

O que foi? – ele perguntou afobado, com dificuldade de esconder as reações de seu corpo.

Depois que eu falar com o Rony! Antes disso eu ainda sou casada e não quero enganá-lo! – ela estendeu a mão apontando para a aliança no dedo.

Então tira essa aliança! Esquece isso, Hermione! Vocês já não são casados de verdade há um bom tempo! – ele se irritou.

Eu não vou enganá-lo desse jeito! Não é certo!

Que diferença vai fazer se nós já até nos beijamos? – ele perguntou incrédulo.

Vai fazer toda a diferença! – ela falou. – O beijo eu não consegui controlar, mas o resto... Eu gosto do Rony, eu não quero sair desse casamento com o risco de perder a amizade dele. Só porque não nos amamos mais não quer dizer que eu posso simplesmente traí-lo desse jeito.

Tudo bem... – ele se acalmou. – Você tem razão... De qualquer maneira já foi muito mais do que eu imaginava ter um dia... – ele acariciou o rosto dela. – Eu posso esperar mais um pouco. Também não quero criar problemas... Quero tudo certo...

Isso... É assim que deve ser... – ela sorriu mais aliviada. – Bom... Eu vou voltar para cama...

Faça isso, meu amor... E sonhe comigo! – ele a beijou, bem mais delicadamente do que antes, apenas para sentir os lábios dela sobre os seus.

Boa noite... – ela se afastou sentindo-se estranha por ter sido chamada de "meu amor", mas satisfeita por não sentir mais a angústia que a perturbava há dias.

Ao contrário do que Hermione pensava, foi impossível manter-se afastada de Sírius por muito tempo. Em toda oportunidade que tinham, ele a abordava, exatamente como via Rony fazer na época da Ordem. Hermione não resistia, não tinha como. Depois de se sentir tanto tempo sozinha, por mais que se sentisse mal depois, acabava cedendo aos carinhos de Sírius.

Foi assim até o fim das férias, quando eles voltaram a sua rotina, e ela voltou a se sentir viúva de marido vivo. A casa vazia, o silêncio, nenhuma companhia. Seria muito mais fácil encontrar-se com Sírius ali, mas ela não se sentiria bem. Não ali, na casa que ela montou com Rony, onde eles passaram os bons momentos, e os recentes maus momentos também. Sírius tinha que fazer um esforço enorme para não invadir a casa dela, mas a respeitava. Também não se sentia de todo confortável sendo o outro, mas sabia que Hermione estava certa. Era preciso esperar.

As semanas passaram lentamente. Parecia que o tempo os estava castigando por sua impaciência, e assim resolvera se demorar o máximo possível. Hermione já começava a sentir os sintomas da ansiedade. Todos os dias ensaiava como começaria o discurso para pedir o afastamento dos dois, pensava se seria melhor deixá-lo descansar para só depois falar, se deveria preparar um jantar, talvez convidá-lo a jantar fora, enfim.

A proximidade da chegada do marido já começara a abalar seu organismo. A ansiedade lhe dava fome, fazendo-a comer demais, depois enjoar e colocar tudo para fora. Demorava para dormir a noite, incomodada com qualquer coisa, mas perdia hora quase todos os dias, por não conseguir acordar de manhã.

Foi numa manhã qualquer, quando ela não agüentava mais aquela espera, que ela resolveu procurar um calendário e contar novamente quantos dias faltavam para a chegada dele.

Três dias... – sussurrou. – Será que eu agüento mais três dias? – perguntava a si mesma. – Acho que vou enlouquecer! Ou parar de comer definitivamente! – massageou a barriga, que começara a incomodar logo cedo.

Só então uma marcação em caneta vermelha lhe chamou a atenção. Com o dedo ela contou os dias que se passaram até aquela data: - Meu Deus! – ela levou as mãos a boca, depois contou novamente, e de novo, e mais uma vez. – Não pode ser! – ela dizia. – Não agora! – ela começou a fazer um retrospecto dos últimos dias, a ansiedade, o apetite, os enjôos. – Eu estou grávida!

Ela ainda deu voltas no quarto durante um cinco minutos antes de decidir o que faria. Fazer um teste? Ao modo bruxo ou ao modo trouxa? Contar para Sírius? Esperar Rony chegar? Pedir ajuda? Aparatar para o Alasca? Ela simplesmente não sabia. Era a primeira vez que Hermione Granger... Weasley não sabia o que fazer. Optou pela primeira alternativa: fazer o exame, assim acabaria de uma vez com a dúvida.

Sem hesitação ela partiu até um laboratório trouxa. Não queria correr o risco de encontrar algum bruxo conhecido. Já podia até prever a reação de sua sogra quando soubesse que estava grávida. E aí o que faria? Mudaria todos os seus planos? Não mesmo!

Olá... – uma moça puxou conversa.

Oi... – ela respondeu sem paciência.

É o primeiro? – ela sorriu.

O quê?

Filho! É o seu primeiro?

Ah... Na verdade nem sei se estou mesmo! Estou esperando o resultado...

Eu também! Ah! Esse é o meu marido, Robert! – um homem se aproximou das duas e cumprimentou Hermione. – Vai ser o primeiro dela também, querido.

Oh! Parabéns!

Eu não sei se estou grávida! – ela disse meio agressiva.

Oh, não se preocupe querida... Deus sabe o que faz. Robert e eu estamos tentando há oito anos, e eu estou esperançosa! Tenho sentido todos os sintomas há dias! Tenho certeza de que dessa vez vai dar certo! – o homem colocou sua mão na barriga da mulher carinhosamente. Hermione sentiu seus olhos enxerem de lágrimas, não sabia se de inveja ou de desespero.

Sra Weasley? Sra Sanders?

Ela deu um pulo da cadeira: - Eu! – a outra mulher a seguiu.

Aqui estão! – ele estendeu os envelopes. - Boa sorte! – falou o enfermeiro sorridente.

Obrigada... – ela disfarçou um sorriso. Começou a abrir o envelope, mas não teve coragem de continuar. Saiu do laboratório deixando os outros três sem entender nada.

hr 

Hermione o que houve? – Sírius perguntou ao vê-la tão abatida. – Por que você não respondeu as minhas corujas?

Acho melhor você não me mandar mais corujas, Sírius... – ela respondeu desanimada, sentada toda encolhida num banco da praça onde se encontravam freqüentemente.

Do que você está falando? – ele se sentou ao lado dela.

O Rony chega amanhã... Talvez hoje! Pode ser que ele perceba...

E daí? Você não vai falar com ele de uma vez?

Sírius... Aconteceu uma coisa... – ela o encarou pela primeira vez.

O quê? Você está me assustando!

Eu estou grávida...

Silêncio.

Grávida?

Grávida...

Mas...

Nossos planos vão mudar agora... Eu não vou poder me separar dele...

Mas Hermione!

Me desculpe... – ela se levantou do banco, os olhos vermelhos. – Me desculpe, Sírius, mas não vai dar... – ela saiu andando, em busca de um lugar de onde pudesse aparatar.

Hermione espere! – ele chamou segurando-a pelo braço.

Nós podemos resolver isso! Você... Você sempre disse que ele não queria ter filhos e...

Ele nunca quis, mas agora é diferente... Ele vai ser pai e vai ter que se acostumar com isso! Eu não vou obrigar meu filho a viver longe do pai...

Mas...

Nem ele vai querer me dar o divórcio quando souber que eu estou grávida!

Tem que ter um jeito! – ele falou olhando-a desesperado.

E tem... – ela voltou-se para ele pousando-lhe uma mão carinhosa na face. – Esquecer o que vivemos nos últimos dias, Sírius... Fingir que nada aconteceu entre nós... – ela começou a se afastar novamente.

Eu não vou conseguir fazer isso! – ele a segurou. – Eu te amo, Hermione! Eu não vou perder você justo agora!

Me desculpe, Sírius! Mas eu já me decidi!

Mas...

Adeus!

hr 

Rony não aprendia nunca. Não conseguia chegar em casa discretamente, sem fazer barulho, sem incomodar. Hermione acordou sobressaltada com o barulho do móvel se chocando com canelas. Era ele. Havia chegado a hora. A porta do quarto se abriu lentamente. De que adiantaria? Agora ela já estava acordada!

Rony?

Oh, me desculpe... Eu não queria te acordar. – Rony caminhou até a cama, mas tropeçou no tapete antes de chegar até ela. – Opa! – riu.

Você está bêbado?! – ela perguntou incrédula, sentando-se na cama e acendendo o abajur.

Puxa, Hermione! Eu fico semanas fora e a primeira coisa que você me pergunta é se eu estou bêbado?

Exatamente! Você passa semanas fora com seus colegas de trabalho e quando volta, ao invés de vir para casa ver sua esposa, você vai se embebedar com eles! – ela disse possessa de raiva.

Mas eu estou aqui, não estou? – tentou beijá-la.

Devia ter ficado por lá!

Hermione...

Ela se levantou da cama, foi até o guarda roupa e pegou algumas colchas, pegou o travesseiro ao lado do seu e jogou em cima de Rony.

Você não vai dormir aqui! Não com esse bafo insuportável!

O quê?! – ele se enfezou.

Se vira! – ela voltou a se deitar.

Hermione! Você sabe há quantos dias eu não durmo numa cama descente?!

Sei exatamente! Mas você deveria ter pensado nisso antes! Agora vá para a sala!

Eu não vou! – ele jogou tudo em cima da cama.

Então vou eu! – ela se levantou puxando o travesseiro e as cobertas.

Não... Tudo bem... Eu vou... Boa noite...

Boa noite!

Hermione desceu na manhã seguinte e deparou-se com Rony largado no sofá, apenas um dos tênis descalçados, sem camisa, mas ainda com a calça jeans, numa posição muito desconfortável. Sentiu um nó na garganta. Vontade de chorar, mas se controlou. Foi até ele e sentou-se ao seu lado.

Rony? – chamou o mais paciente que pode. – Rony?

Hum?

Acorda! Você precisa tomar um banho... Comer alguma coisa... – disse suavemente. Teria que ser paciente, pelo filho.

Hum? – ele abriu os olhos lentamente. – Hermione! – sentou-se de repente. – O...Oi.

Oi...

Ele sorriu e a abraçou. Pelo visto não se lembrava de nada. – Eu estava com saudades! – falou sorridente.

Hum... Vá tomar um banho... Eu vou preparar o café. O que você vai querer?

Posso mesmo escolher? – ele estranhou.

Pode... – ela sorriu, como se tratasse com uma criança.

Então vou querer panquecas! – falou. – Como é bom voltar! – ele a puxou em busca dos lábios dela.

Hum... Rony! Você está cheirando a Firewhisky! – ela o afastou controlando o enjôo.

Ele respirou na própria mão e depois cheirou. – Uh! Desculpe! Eu vou tomar banho!

Vá!

Rony voltou pouco tempo depois, bem mais apresentável. Hermione podia até tentar se esquecer da cena da noite anterior. Ele se sentou à cabeceira da cama e ela o serviu. Os dois falaram pouco. Hermione falou pouco, na verdade. Rony contava com detalhes todas as jogadas que fizera nos últimos jogos, mas Hermione não se mostrava nem um pouco interessada. Ele nem notava.

Rony!

O quê?! – ele se assustou.

Será que podemos deixar o quadribol para mais tarde? Para alguém que se interesse? – perguntou com despeito. – Eu preciso te contar uma coisa...

Ok, Hermione! Desculpe-me se a incomodei falando sobre a minha profissão! Qualquer uma adoraria ter um marido jogador de quadribol, menos você! É incrível! Qualquer filho ficaria radiante em contar aos coleguinhas que seu pai foi convocado para a seleção, mas você...

É justamente sobre isso que eu quero falar!

Você ouviu o que eu disse?! – ele quase gritou.

Ouvi! Você estava reclamando!

Você me ouviu dizer que eu fui convocado?! Não! Você só ouve o que quer ouvir, Hermione! Você nem finge que se inter...

Eu estou grávida! – ela gritou.

Silêncio.

Parabéns... – ela continuou. – Pela sua convocação...

O que foi que você disse?! – ele tinha as orelhas vermelhas.

Parab...

Antes!

Disse que estou grávida...

Como grávida?! – ele perguntou meio abobalhado.

Grávida! Esperando um bebê! Em estado interessante! – ela repetiu sem paciência.

Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto, Hermione!

O quê?!

Você alguma vez prestou atenção em mim quando eu disse que não queria filhos?!

Eu não estou acreditando, Ronald! – ela se levantou descontrolada. – Eu não fiz de propósito! Aconteceu!

Aconteceu? Aconteceu! Justamente por isso eu me precavi! Justamente por isso eu fiz vasectomia, Hermione!

O quê?! – dessa vez foi ela quem perguntou. O rosto começando a ruborizar. Sentou-se achando que poderia despencar a qualquer momento. – Você só pode estar brincando comigo! Você não faria uma coisa dessas?

Faria e fiz!

Por que?!

Eu já falei, Hermione! Eu não queria ter filhos! Eu ainda sou muito novo para assumir a responsabilidade sobre outra pessoa! Eu te falei tantas vezes!

Mas não se deu ao trabalho de perguntar o que eu achava?! Não se deu ao trabalho de me avisar?! Ia me deixar o resto da vida sem saber, Rony! O que deu em você?! Onde foi parar o Rony que eu conheci quando era criança e por quem me apaixonei, afinal de contas?! – ela perguntou desesperada. As lágrimas rolando pelo seu rosto tamanha decepção.

O Rony que você conheceu cresceu, Hermione! Cresceu e se cansou de ficar sempre a sombra dos outros! Eu me cansei de ser Ronald Weasley: amigo de Harry Potter! Ronald Weasley: marido da grande inominável Hermione Weasley! Eu queria ser mais, Hermione! Só uma vez na vida eu queria ser conhecido pelas coisas que eu faço e não pelo que meus amigos fazem!

E o que isso tem a ver com tomar uma decisão dessa sem me avisar?! Eu sou sua esposa, Ronald! Tinha o direito de saber que você ia tomar uma decisão que ia interferir na vida de nós dois!

Eu só queria um tempo! A cirurgia é reversível! Quando eu conseguisse tudo o que eu queria eu ia pensar no assunto...

E em mim?! Quando você ia pensar?! Quando as coisas que eu queria seriam importantes para você?!

Eu sempre penso em você...

Mentira! Chega, Ronald! Chega! Eu não vou mais discutir! Eu vou para a casa da minha mãe! Eu já me cansei!.

Você não pode sair assim! Você é minha esposa e está grávida e eu quero saber de quem?!

O pai é você seu idiota! Quem mais poderia ser?

Eu não posso ter filhos! Eu tomei todas as precauções para isso! – ele bateu na mesa. – Me diz quem é Hermione!

É VOCÊ!!! NÃO TEM COMO SER OUTRO, RONALD!

Eu nunca poderia esperar isso de você, Hermione! Eu nunca...

Ela se levantou de repente, assustando-o. Foi até onde ele estava e tascou-lhe um tapa muito sonoro no rosto. Chorava.

Você parou para pensar que sua cirurgia poderia não ter dado certo? Os trouxas não são infalíveis, sabia?!

Não vem com essa! – ele falou meio atordoado, massageando o lugar do tapa.

Quer saber, Ronald! Não foi por falta de vontade e nem de oportunidade! Mas eu nunca tive outro homem além de você! Eu te respeitei até o final! Eu poderia ter te traído que você nem ia ficar sabendo! Mas eu não fiz isso! Eu nunca faria isso com você! Você me conhece muito pouco mesmo! – ela saiu da cozinha e foi até o quarto.

Rony pensou em segui-la, mas sabia que ela trancaria a porta com magia que ele não conseguiria desfazer. Estava prestes a esmurrar uma parede quando o telefone tocou.

Alô! – atendeu agressivo.

A sra Hermione Weasley, por favor?

Ele fez uma careta. Estava a ponto de xingar o homem a linha, mas resolveu não descontar nele: - Telefone, Hermione! – deu um tempo. Quando ouviu a porta se abrir falou: - Deve ser o pai do seu filho!

Hermione desceu com a varinha em punho, mas se conteve. Rony, por sua vez, achou melhor se proteger na cozinha. Já havia aprendido o contra feitiço para os passarinhos, mas duvidava que ela usaria esse feitiço numa ocasião dessas.

Disfarçando a voz de choro ela atendeu: - Alô?

Sra Weasley?

Sim...

Aqui é do Laboratório Avogadro...

Algum problema?

Na verdade sim... – ele pareceu hesitar. – Um dos nossos funcionários fez confusão com o exame que a sra pediu. Na verdade ele se confundiu na hora de fazer a entrega. Se a sra ainda estiver com o envelope vai perceber que ele não é o seu...

Espere um pouco... – Hermione tapou a boca do telefone e falou: - Accio exame! – o exame voou até ela, Rony apareceu na porta interessado. – Adele Sanders... Quer dizer que...

Me desculpe o transtorno, senhora... Se puder nos dizer um horário mandaremos um funcionário buscar o exame e lhe entregar o seu...

Espera aí! – ela se espantou. – Mas então qual é o resultado do meu exame?

Hum... É negativo, senhora...

Negativo?! – ela praticamente gritou. Rony voltou para a cozinha. – Mas eu estou com todos os sintomas!

Seus exames mostram uma variação da taxa hormonal por causa de estresse, mas a senhora pode refazer o exame quando quiser, sem nenhum custo, lógico...

Pois pode marcar! Quando seu funcionário vier buscar o exame eu o acompanho para fazer outro!

Como quiser, senhora. Mais uma vez, nos desculpe pelo transtorno...

Ok. Bom dia!

Bom dia!

Rony espiou pela cozinha, pressentindo Hermione se virou para flagrar somente sua testa vermelha, que já se escondia de novo.

Eu vou fazer outro exame...

Eu ouvi... – ele falou sem olhá-la.

Só para ter certeza, mas se você diz que não pode ter filhos... Só pode ter sido um engano...

Você não tem outro mesmo? – ele a olhou pela primeira vez.

Tenho!

As orelhas dele ficaram escarlate, ele ia começar a gritar, mas ela não deixou.

Eu percebi que não te amo mais, Rony, mas só tive certeza há algumas semanas. Mas eu te respeitei. Há outra pessoa sim, mas nós nunca tivemos nada... Eu estava esperando você voltar, queria esclarecer tudo, pedir o divórcio, mas aí veio esse exame... Mas não dá mais... Não duraria muito mesmo que eu estivesse grávida...

Então você está pensando em...

Divórcio! – ela se sentou ao lado dele. – Vai ser melhor para nós dois... Eu não te amo mais, e nem você me ama... Você está tão distante! Tão diferente do Rony com quem eu me casei... Sempre longe...

Eu nunca te traí, Hermione! – ele esclareceu.

E nem eu! E eu já falei que não foi por falta de oportunidade!

Nós não podemos nem tentar?

Para quê? Nós estamos tentando há um ano! Desde que as coisas começaram a dar errado!

Quem é o outro?

Ela riu: - Na verdade eu nem sei se ainda há outro! Eu contei para ele que estava grávida e que ia ficar com você... Nós não conversamos mais...

Mas quem é?

Você vai ficar sabendo... Se der certo...

Você tem certeza de que é isso que você quer?

Eu quero me separar de você para continuarmos sendo amigos, Rony... Ou vamos acabar nos odiando um dia, e eu não quero isso! Nós fomos amigos a vida toda, e eu não quero perder isso porque fomos, como sempre, teimosos demais para perceber que não dava mais certo!

É... Você pode ter razão... Como sempre...

E então?

Quando um não quer, dois não brigam...

Você ainda me ama, Rony? – ela o encarou.

Não sei... – ela se assustou. – Só vou saber quando não te tiver mais... Não é assim que acontece?

Geralmente...

Naquele mesmo dia eles resolveram dormir em quartos separados. Não ia voltar para a Toca para não ter que dar explicações. O isolamento serviu para refletir. Refletir muito sobre o rumo que sua vida havia tomado. Pensar em tudo que havia conseguido, mas também em tudo que havia perdido. Hermione agora estava na lista das coisas perdidas, mas ele não estava arrasado com isso, pelo contrário, estava aliviado.

Ele gostava muito de Hermione, mas não a amava mais. Só não ficava com outras mulheres, e eram muitas agora que ele estava ficando famoso, por respeito. Porque, assim como ela, não queria jogar fora a amizade deles. Mas também não propunha o divórcio com medo de magoá-la. Ele realmente achava que ela ainda o amava. Saber que ela amava outro foi um baque para seu ego, que agora andava bem inflado, mas também foi bom, pois lhe tirou um grande peso do coração. Sabia que não a fazia feliz, e também não se sentia feliz.

Hermione repetiu o exame para descobrir que realmente não estava grávida. Os sintomas que sentia eram por causa de estresse e ansiedade. A notícia de que estaria grávida, junto com a vontade que ela tinha de ser mãe, a fizeram realmente acreditar que um bebê crescia em seu ventre. Agora ela estava aliviada. Finalmente o mal entendido fora resolvido, finalmente ela havia colocado tudo em pratos limpos com Rony.

Rony havia pedido um tempo para pensar. Pediu para que ela refletisse antes de se decidir. Ela aceitou, mas sabia que não voltaria atrás. Além disso, Rony andava sendo muito requisitado ultimamente por causa da sua convocação, e a notícia de um divórcio poderia ser uma propaganda negativa para ele. Principalmente quando o Profeta Diário, e Rita Skeeter, estavam cobrindo os preparativos para o evento que aconteceria um alguns meses.

Eu prometo que esse é o último, Hermione... Na verdade... Na verdade não é um jantar formal, apenas uma reunião entre amigos, mas eu tenho certeza que Rita Skeeter dará um jeito de estar lá. Meu contrato já está assinado com a renovação do Cannons, minha convocação já está acertada. Se você quiser, podemos inclusive anunciar a nossa separação...

Eu não acredito que até isso você vai querer fazer em público, Rony?!

Não! Apenas Harry, Gina e Sírius irão nesse jantar!

Sírius vai estar lá também? – perguntou.

Vai... Algum problema?

Não...

Vai ser uma comemoração para a minha convocação.

Ou uma comemoração para a nossa separação? – provocou.

Você parece estar muito mais satisfeita que eu com isso!

Hum...

Não vai me dizer mesmo...

Logo você vai ficar sabendo! – ela falou colocando por fim o brinco e terminando seu figurino. – i "Bem antes do que eu imaginava!" /i – pensou.

Puxa! Você está linda, sabia? – ele falou admirando-a.

Obrigada... – ela disse meio sem graça. – Vermelho não é muito... Chamativo?

É sim, mas ficou ótimo em você! – ele sorria orgulhoso, como se ainda fosse o marido dela. – Aliás... – ele olhou malicioso. – Nós poderíamos dar uma esticada hoje, hein? Fazer uma despedida... – ele a segurou pela cintura.

Tenha dó, Ronald! – ela o afastou. – Vamos logo porque eu odeio chegar atrasada! – e saiu do quarto deixando-o com cara de bobo.

Harry, Gina e Sírius já estavam no restaurante. Sírius com uma cara de cão raivoso de dar medo. Rony e Hermione chegaram minutos depois. Hermione não pode conter a ansiedade de rever Sírius e, talvez, acertar as coisas com ele também.

Enquanto Rony perguntava sobre a mesa reservada para eles, ela olhou para dentro do restaurante. Não foi difícil encontrar a mesa deles. Era fácil distinguir Gina e seus cabelos flamejantes em meio a um lugar nem tão cheio. Um garçom levou-os até a mesa reservada.

Nossa, Hermione! – Gina se levantou. – Vestida para matar hoje, hein?

Ai, Gina! – ela ficou envergonhada. – Você também está ótima!

Sírius levantou-se também para cumprimentá-los. Não pode disfarçar a surpresa por ver Hermione tão elegante e sensual em seu vestido vermelho e decotado, mas decidiu não olhar muito. Apertou a mão de Rony sem esboçar emoção nenhuma e beijou o rosto de Hermione com frieza.

Com certeza somos três caras de sorte! – Harry falou cumprimentado os amigos que chegavam. – Vamos matar os outros de inveja!

Vocês já pediram? – Rony perguntou sentando-se depois de afastar uma cadeira para Hermione.

Ainda não... – a irmã respondeu, olhando para Hermione como que perguntando o que ela havia feito com seu irmão.

Então vamos pedir! – Rony chamou o garçom e pouco tempo depois a comida foi servida.

Então quer dizer que o goleiro inseguro da Grifinória agora é goleiro da seleção, hein? – Harry falou. – Eu sempre disse que você era bom, Rony! – levou uma garfada da massa a boca.

É cara... Eu sei! E eu devo isso a você! – Rony se serviu também.

Que lindo! – Sírius ironizou. Experimentando também a comida.

E como vai ser agora? Aposto que você vai ficar em casa menos tempo ainda, não? – Gina perguntou olhando do irmão para Hermione, que estava com uma cara estranha.

É, mas... Hermione e eu já conversamos sobre isso, não é Mi? – ele sorriu para ela. Um sorriso meio amarelo.

Uhum... – ela respondeu remexendo a comida.

Como foi que você achou este restaurante, Rony?! – Sírius perguntou mal-humorado.

Os caras do time costumam comer aqui, mas acho que mudaram o chefe... – ele falou apreciando um gole de vinho.

Nenhum deles parecia muito empolgado com a comida.

Com certeza é um... Estilo diferente... – Hermione falou.

Diferente?! – Sírius falou com sarcasmo. Os dois ficaram se encarando por um tempo. Hermione sorriu, o que o deixou mais irritado ainda.

Hum... E o seu contrato com o Cannons? – Harry perguntou tentando desviar a atenção da comida e do azedume do padrinho.

Renovado! Mais dois anos!

Sinceramente, Rony! Se você foi escalado até para a seleção aposto como poderia estar em um time maior!

O Cannons é o meu time do coração, Gina! Só saio de lá quando não conseguir mais segurar uma vassoura!

Ela e Hermione se encararam. Esta última apenas balançou os ombros, conformada. Sírius observava cada um de seus movimentos com impaciência.

Escuta! Alguém aqui está mesmo gostando dessa comida? Está horrível! – ele explodiu. – Acho que deveríamos ir embora! Conheço um lugar com comida bem melhor! – ele encarava Rony com superioridade.

Sírius o que houve com você hoje? – Harry perguntou.

Nada! – ele foi ríspido. – Você, por acaso, está gostando dessa comida?

Ele não respondeu.

E se chamássemos o chef e trocássemos o prato? Esse restaurante sempre foi ótimo... Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa... – Hermione sugeriu apaziguadora.

Depois de um certo momento de constrangimento em que o chef foi chamado e os pratos trocados, a comida pareceu finalmente agradar. Sírius parecia o único ainda insatisfeito. Hermione resolveu acabar com aquela tortura.

A convocação do Rony não é a única novidade... – falou de repente.

Sírius levantou a cabeça como um cão farejando churrasco. Seu coração se apertou em frustração. Eles iriam contar a dura surpresa. Dura para ele, porque Hermione parecia realmente estar conformada e feliz com a idéia. Gina abriu um sorriso radiante.

i "Será que ela já sabia?" /i – ele se perguntava.

Foi Rony quem falou, depois de respirar fundo: - Hermione e eu vamos nos separar...

O quê?! – Harry e Gina perguntaram juntos. O sorriso da ruiva sumindo instantaneamente.

É verdade... – Hermione completou, sem coragem de encarar os amigos, ou apenas com medo de cruzar com o olhar de Sírius. – Nós conversamos e...

Mas e o bebê?! – Sírius não agüentou.

Que bebê?! – Harry e Gina perguntaram em uníssono novamente.

Como ele sabe do bebê?! – Rony se assustou. Hermione não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Todos a encaravam agora.

De que bebê vocês estão falando? – Gina insistiu.

Bebê nenhum! – ela falou finalmente. Podia perceber Rony se agitando na cadeira. Seus olhos desviando-se insistentemente de Hermione para Sírius. Ela podia até imaginar o quão vermelhas as orelhas dele estavam agora. – Eu achei que estivesse grávida e fui fazer o exame num laboratório trouxa, mas eles trocaram o meu exame com de outra moça. – ela respirou. – Ela estava grávida, não eu!

Então você não... – ele olhava esperançoso para ela.

Não! – Rony respondeu prontamente. Foi a vez dos dois se encararem. Sírius perdeu o ar acusador na mesma hora. Baixou os olhos e começou a comer.

Puxa, mas... É definitivo? – Harry perguntou chateado.

É Harry... – Rony respondeu. – Não estava mais dando certo... Nós já não estamos juntos a algumas semanas... – falou observando as reações de Sírius.

O jantar seguiu mais silencioso do que eles gostariam. Harry parecia ser o único realmente abalado com a notícia da separação dos amigos. Gina já esperava por isso há algum tempo, logo não estranhou. Sírius parecia ter readquirido seu apetite, pois comia e bebia com muito mais entusiasmo. Era ele quem puxava assunto sempre que a mesa ficava silenciosa demais. Rony respondia por monossílabos, um pouco ofendido com sua descoberta. Hermione tinha dificuldades para esconder o alívio e a felicidade que sentia. A todo instante seus olhares se cruzavam.

A reunião não demorou mais muito tempo. Logo o assunto acabou e as piadas de Sírius, já um pouco alto, perderam a graça. Rony pagou a conta, eles se despediram e foram embora. Harry teve que aparatar com Sírius, que não parava de rir.

Hermione acordou com o som insistente da campainha. Virou-se na cama, irritada. Olhou o relógio da cabeceira, duas da manhã.

Quem pode ser a essa hora?

Hermione! – a pessoa começou a chamar. – Hermione!

Sírius! – ela levantou-se no mesmo instante. Era ele mesmo. – Louco! – ela foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto, deu uma ajeitada no cabelo, vestiu o robe e desceu as escadas correndo. Abriu a porta: - Você quer acordar a vizinhança toda?! – brigou sem muita convicção.

É verdade mesmo?! – ele não lhe deu atenção.

Claro que é verdade! Nós estávamos com cara de quem brincava?!

Não... – ele sorriu abobalhado. – Que bom! – ele avançou para ela. Agarrou-a pela cintura e beijou-a, sem dar chance para ela protestar.

Mas ela não pretendia protestar. Pelo contrário, enlaçou-o pelo pescoço com um dos braços, o outro usou para empurrar a porta que continuara aberta.

Acabou então? – ele perguntou ofegante ao soltar os lábios dela.

Acabou de começar! – ela respondeu sorridente. Espalmou uma das mãos no ar e retirou a aliança do dedo deixando-a sobre a mesinha de canto.

Ele alisou a face dela, sorrindo sem parar. Puxou-a mais delicadamente dessa vez, depositando-lhe pequenos selinhos em seus lábios, aprofundando-os aos poucos.

Eu te amo, Hermione...

Ela sorriu, beijou-o novamente. – Eu também te amo...

Mais um beijo, agora mais demorado, mais carinhoso, mais apaixonado. Um beijo que começou na sala, mas terminou no quarto. Hermione tomou o cuidado de fechar a porta antes de começar a tirar o robe. Sírius apenas a observava, o que a deixava bem acanhada.

O que foi? – ela perguntou.

Só estou te admirando... – ele sorriu. Esticou o braço e acendeu a luz. Hermione ruborizou. – Por que essa cara? Você é linda... Eu só quero te ver, confirmar tudo que eu já imaginei um dia.

Sírius! – ela baixou o rosto, envergonhada.

Ele a puxou pela cintura. Beijou-a suavemente nos lábios, depois na bochecha, queixo e pescoço. Desceu para os ombros, beijou cada parte antes de começar a afastar as alças da camisola, que escorregou pelo corpo esbelto dela, deixando a mostra os seios firmes e tão desejados por ele.

Ela sorriu tentando disfarçar a timidez. Até parecia que ele seria o primeiro a vê-la como veio ao mundo. Tomada de coragem e desejo ela deslizou as mãos pelo peito dele, levando junto a camisa, arrancando-a de uma vez sem nem abrir os botões.

Ele a pegou no colo e colocou-a delicadamente na cama, tirou a própria calça antes de deitar-se sobre ela. Finalmente realizou o desejo de sentir cada centímetro daquele corpo, beijando cada parte dele, sentindo o gosto doce da pele dela e ouvindo-a reagir às carícias com gemidos baixos, provocantes.

Faz o que quiser comigo, Sírius... – ela sussurrou.

Ele se assustou, mas gostou das palavras dela. Sorriu malicioso, observando a expectativa dela. Deslizou sua mão pesada sobre ela, tocando-lhe um seio, depois o outro, passando por sua barriga até chegar a calcinha, demorando-se ali, brincando, mas sem chegar onde queria, deixando-a numa expectativa desesperadora.

Sírius... – ela abriu os olhos, quase que implorando para que ele fizesse logo o que queria.

Ele sorriu, mas realizou um dos desejos dela. Tirou-lhe a calcinha lentamente, beijou-lhe o ventre, causando-lhe uma contração involuntária. Afastou as pernas dela, fazendo-a gemer apenas com a expectativa. Tocou-a com o dedo. Primeiro superficialmente, depois profundamente, afundando-se na intimidade dela, sentindo-a se contorcer ao seu toque. Ele escorregava os dedos por ela, cada vez mais rápido, sentido toda a extensão de sua intimidade úmida e desejosa.

Oh, Sírius...

Ele colocou um dedo nela, que arqueou o corpo agarrando-se ao lençol.

Você quer mais? – ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela, provocante.

Quero... – ela disse quase sem voz. Sentiu-o escorregar pelo seu corpo, colocar mais um dedo e depois tocá-la com a língua, acariciá-la loucamente, fazê-la se perder totalmente em espasmos de prazer, até não agüentar mais, até se sentir injusta. – Sírius... – ela chamou, enlaçando os cabelos dele.

Que foi? – ele perguntou interrompendo a carícia.

Ela o olhou arrependida de tê-lo feito parar. Respirou fundo puxando-o para perto, interrompendo também o contato da mão dele com ela. – Eu quero que você sinta também... – deslizou a mão para tirar-lhe a única peça que o cobria, depois procurou sentir o membro rígido entre os dedos. Começou a massageá-lo, impulsionada pelos gemidos que ele soltava, cada vez mais enlouquecido.

Hermione... – ele disse ofegante. – Você é bem melhor que nos meus sonhos...

Ela sorriu, soltou-o, mas o enlaçou com as pernas, trazendo-o para mais perto, sentindo-se tocar pelo sexo dele.

Sabe que eu também já sonhei com isso? – ela provocou. – Eu quero ver se você é melhor do que nos meus sonhos...

Ele a penetrou sem aviso, gemendo e arrancando gemidos ao mesmo tempo. Finalmente a consumação do desejo reprimido a tanto tempo. Finalmente eram um só. Seus corpos em plena sintonia, movendo-se juntos, no mesmo ritmo, marcado pelos gemidos, pelas mãos perdidas, pelas unhas afoitas.

Eu te amo, Hermione... – ele repetia. – Te amo...

Ela não dizia nada, não conseguia se concentrar em palavras, não quando nem sentia o próprio corpo. Apenas o corpo dele, invadindo o seu com força, deixando-a em outro plano, aquele que transcendia a matéria, que desligava os sensores, apagava o mundo e iluminava apenas aqueles corpos ardentes.

hr 

Hermione acordou com uma sensação que não tinha há muito tempo. Acordou leve, sem culpa e completamente satisfeita. Não teve coragem de abrir os olhos, com medo de se deparar com a cama vazia. Esticou o braço procurando senti-lo, mas sentiu apenas os lençóis. Abriu os olhos assustada, nem sinal dele. Afastou as cobertas procurando se levantar, estava nua, sentia os resquícios da excitação em seu corpo, mas sozinha.

i "Não é possível!" /i – pensou. – i "Eu não posso ter sonhado de novo!" /i – estava decepciona. – Sonhei a ponto de tirar a própria roupa... Devo estar mesmo necessitada! – sorriu melancólica. Levantou-se para tomar banho. Abriu o chuveiro antes de poder ouvir o barulho de panela caindo na cozinha.

Então era você? – ele parou encostado no batente da porta.

Rony! – Sírius deixou uma caneca escapar da sua mão. – O que você está fazendo aqui?!

Eu é que deveria perguntar, não? Essa aqui ainda é a minha casa! – ele disse displicente, aproximando-se da mesa para roubar uma panqueca.

Eu achei que vocês...

Eu ainda me lembro daquela mordida que você me deu, sabe? Começo a achar que foi de propósito! – ele brincou.

Sírius relaxou um pouco: - Eu fiquei preso doze anos por assassinato, não pedofilia...

Espero que você seja melhor do que eu fui. – falou. – Ela merece...

Eu sei...

Hermione vinha descendo as escadas, ainda tão decepcionada por ter sonhado que nem se deu conta de que havia mais de uma voz na cozinha.

Bom dia Rony... – falou desanimada. - Sírius! – se assustou.

Bom dia, meu amor! – ele respondeu sorridente.

Bom dia, Hermione... – Rony também respondeu.

Hum... você podia ter me avisado que ele ainda estava aqui, sabe? Eu podia ter me preparado para isso... – ele apontou para si mesmo apenas de samba-canção.

Eu esqueci... – ela disse apenas.

Ah! Obrigado! – Rony se ofendeu.

Eu estava preparando nosso café. Ia levar para você na cama! – ele sorriu e se virou para o fogão para terminar o chá.

Sério? – ela sorriu também, roubando um pedaço de panqueca. – Que bonitinho! – ela olhou para Rony, satisfeita. Ele fazia careta.

Hermione! O que você fez com ele?! – Rony perguntou.

O quê? – ela se assustou.

Caramba! – Rony riu. Hermione ficou completamente vermelha. Sírius não entendeu nada.

Ah, cala a boca Rony! – Hermione falou. – Vou esperar lá no quarto.

Rony ainda ria. Sírius falou: - Bem que eu senti minhas costas ardendo e não sabia por quê! – serviu a bandeja e subiu também, sorrindo debochado. – Sobraram umas panquecas. Fique à vontade.

Obrigado! – Rony respondeu irônico.

Sentou-se para tomar seu café. Estendeu a mão para pegar o bule com chá, viu a aliança ainda no dedo. Sorriu. Tirou-a do dedo olhando a inscrição nela: RONY E HERMIONE ETERNAMENTE.

Pelo menos foi eterno... Enquanto durou! – sorriu e degustou a comida.

hr 

Meses depois...

Sírius! Anda logo!

Já estou indo! Só preciso encontrar minha varinha, amor! – Sírius revirava o quarto inteiro em busca de sua varinha, mas ela parecia ter simplesmente desaparecido. – Droga! – olhou em todas as gavetas, no banheiro, em baixo da cama, mas nada. – O guarda-roupa! – falou esperançoso.

Sírius! Eu vou sozinha! – ela gritava.

Já estou indo! Já estou indo! i "Caramba! Onde foi se meter essa coisa?!" /i – pensava. Abriu sua parte do guarda roupa e jogou todas as roupas no chão. Sabia que levaria uma bronca, mas o mais importante no momento era encontrar a varinha. – Mas o que é isso? – ele pegou um pedaço de pergaminho amarrotado no fundo do armário.

Sírius! Fui!

Estou descendo! – ele enfiou o papel de qualquer maneira no bolso e correu escada abaixo. – Estou aqui! Pronto! – ele correu atrás dela que já ia a direção à cozinha. No caminho finalmente achou sua varinha em cima da mesinha do telefone. – Mas será possível! – reclamou.

Hermione já segurava a lata de refrigerante trouxa. Seu olhar era insatisfeito e impaciente. Ele imitou o gesto dela e em alguns segundos a chave os levou da casa.

hr 

i Acho que vou ficar louco de expectativa! Há cinco minutos olhei no relógio, mas tenho a impressão de que já faz uma hora que o fiz. Melhor eu me explicar, certo? Ok. Vamos lá. A última coisa que escrevi aqui foi que ia sair de férias e ficar três semanas numa mesma casa com Hermione. Depois eu até esqueci desse pergaminho amassado. Achei realmente que o tinha jogado fora, mas já que não joguei...

Deu tudo certo: Hermione se separou de Rony e nós estamos juntos a onze meses! Dá para acreditar? Eu que quase perdi as esperanças! Nós estamos morando no Largo Grimmauld. Harry e Gina se mudaram com as crianças. Eu insisti para que eles ficassem, mas preferiram ir. Mudaram-se para Hogsmead. Eu sinto falta da barulheira daqueles pestinhas, mas o silêncio da casa não vai durar por muito tempo. Pelo menos espero que não, já que acabo de olhar no relógio e perceber que se passaram mais dez minutos, e eu continuo nesse corredor esperando algum bendito medi-bruxo vir me dizer alguma coisa!

Hermione está grávida! De gêmeos, dá para acreditar? E eu aqui esperando! Não quis entrar com ela porque não tenho um estômago muito bom para essas coisas. Ia acabar atrapalhando os medi-bruxos e isso é tudo que eu não quero. Teremos um casal e já escolhemos até os nomes: Heitor e Helena. Ela me disse que são da mesma história de onde saiu o nome dela, então aceitei, mas disse que os próximos sou eu que vou escolher. Ela garante que não haverá próximos, que dois são suficientes, mas do jeito que somos! Ha! Eu duvido! Nem durante a gravidez nós paramos de... /i 

Senhor Black?

Sim! – Sírius pulou da cadeira derrubando a pena no chão. – Como ela está? E as crianças? Já acabou?!

Acabou, acabou sim, senhor Black! – o medi-bruxo anunciou sorridente. – O senhor poderá entrar para vê-los em alguns instantes. As curandeiras estão dando banho nos bebês!

Ah que bom! – ele sorriu aliviado. – Mais um pouco e eu teria um treco, doutor! Não tenho mais fôlego para essas coisas!

Não tem mais fôlego? – o medi-bruxo se surpreendeu. – O senhor tem uma esposa jovem e bonita e agora dois filhos gêmeos e diz que não tem fôlego? Eu quero chegar na sua idade com a sua falta de fôlego, senhor Black! – ele deu tapinhas simpáticos nas costas de Sirius e saiu rindo. – As curandeiras virão chamá-lo logo...

Obrigado! – ele respondeu achando melhor não comentar a resposta do médico. Não gostava que ficassem elogiando Hermione demais, era um pouco ciumento. Sentou-se novamente a espera que o chamassem e voltou a escrever no pergaminho.

i Como eu ia dizendo: há grandes chances de termos mais filhos! Mas, enfim! Os primeiros finalmente nasceram e em breve eu conhecerei os novos Black! E digo novos porque esses não terão nada dos antigos Black! Nada de Black que sempre vão para a Sonserina! Esses serão Black de verdade! E eu posso dizer, finalmente, que sou o homem mais feliz do mundo. Sinto que não me falta mais nada!

PS: Caramba! Eu fiquei parecendo o vilão da história com tudo isso, não é? Destruí um casamento e estou feliz da vida, mas a verdade é que o Rony está muito bem. Viaja feito um louco e está na Inglaterra há apenas algumas semanas, treinando para a Copa. Ele arrumou uma namorada. Hermione e eu tentamos avisá-lo de que ela é uma veela, mas ele não acreditou! Problema dele! Se não mudar seu jeito de ser, quando a deixar nervosa ele vai ver que temos razão... /i 

Senhor Black? – uma moça o chamou. – O senhor já pode entrar... – sorriu.

Finalmente! – ele se levantou radiante. Dobrou o pergaminho com cuidado, enfiou no bolso da calça, e foi conhecer os filhos.


End file.
